Fyreverse
its gonna look better on wof fanon i promise Fyreverse warning: mentions of incest, murder, alcoholism, and minor mentions of sexual content *about 800 years after canon *sandwings/skywings are in a war, have been at it for three generations of queens, whole continent is involved *nightwings decimated rainwing population in civil war about 400 yrs ago, nw kingdom is now in the old kingdom, most rainwings went back to being pretty dim *icewing revolution, pretty much like the bolshevik uprising in russia- fed up with current queen, whole kingdom has kinda collapsed, etc. *animus genes are mainly concentrated in royal families, except for in the sandwings because queen savannah decided to bang everyone's dad. rainwings and mudwings don't have the gene, neither do any pantalans. *non-seawings have boats *on pantala, things are better, hivewings are pretty screwed over though *a certain silkwing rebel leader decided to cut off all ties to pyrrhia and freakin' destroyed everything the hivewings established with this amazing thing called "fire" *hivewings live in southern pantala, leafwings have poison jungle, silkwings have beetle lake and those mountain things *most dragons on both continents don't like hybrids, however on pyrrhia there's lowkey a conspiracy by some nut named contortrix (formerly aconcagua) to overthrow the queens and spread "peace and tolerance" *also possibility is like, riverdale combined with stranger things cause they have gang wars and monsters and it's crazy *possibility has a black market run by this guy named morpheus...rumor has it his neice was mates with a murderer *pantalans still worship clearsight Kingdoms The SkyWings Status The SkyWings devolved from what Queen Ruby had established; they are currently ruled by a tyrant who is portrayed as a loving, motherly figure. The arena has been brought back and so has the breeding program. Queen Jasper rules her kingdom with an iron claw, stopping at no limit to win the war against the SandWings. Propaganda is a major part of SkyWing society, as well as war, honor and loyalty. Most SkyWings are not bloodthirsty nor ruthless as their queen, rather they value virtue and loyalty. Dying in battle, a spear in your claws, is highly ''encouraged. The Royal Family '''Queen:' Queen Jasper * Large, elegant dark ruby dragoness with amber undersides and sharp amber eyes. She has scars across her chest and throat. * Barely raised by the previous queen, Soaring, and was forced to rule the SkyWing Kingdom early in her childhood. * Ruthless and fearless, yet loving. The SkyWing Kingdom is always in her best interest. * Married King Empyrean and had five dragonets (Gale, Vixen, Agate, Tiercel, Hyssop) with him and adopted two dragonets (Sunstone and Hurricane). She has four grandchildren (Torch, Caracara, Scald, and Alpine). * Started the war against the SandWings. King: 'King Empyrean * Red SkyWing with golden undersides and large wings as well as broad shoulders * Before his marriage to Jasper, he was a general and during a campaign, had a brief fling with an IceWing soldier, which resulted in a hybrid son that he didn't know about...until now. * Rather than tending to the armies as he once did, Empyrean spends his time drinking and doting on the hybrid son he has just met. '''Crown Princess: '''Princess Gale * Attractive ruby ruby red SkyWing with rose undersides and copper eyes * Terribly promiscuous yet fairly charismatic and charming, has had several affairs with nobility and her guards * Had a fling which resulted in her dragonet, Alpine * Rumors say that she had twins, one with too much fire and Alpine with too little fire '''Princesses: '''Sunstone (adoptive; deceased), Vixen (missing), Alpine * Sunstone was Jasper's adoptive daughter; had an affair with a SandWing resulting in an illegitimate dragonet (Caracara). She attempted to murder Jasper for the throne before being killed by Empyrean. Rumors say that she was "possessed by an animus ghost." * Vixen is Jasper's only other daughter besides Gale. She is an animus however was kidnapped while in her egg. The SkyWings still search for her to this day. * Alpine is Jasper's granddaughter through Gale. She is particularly weak due to having had her fire sucked out of her while in the egg. Really the only hope for a decent SkyWing queen. '''Princes: '''Hurricane (adoptive), Agate (deceased), Tiercel (deceased), Hyssop (deceased), Torch * Hurricane was adopted by Jasper before he married Empyrean. He was raised by the queen herself however, in his late adolescence, ran off with a SandWing healer, Calypso, only to return with a hybrid son, Torch. Both he and his son are welcome in the palace, however Calypso lives outside in the city. * Agate was Gale's hatchmate and not much is known about him besides that he was treasonous and that he is now dead. * Tiercel was from Jasper's second clutch and was Empyrean's favorite dragonet before he met Ragnarok. He died, alongside his brother Hyssop, due to illness. '''Queen's Champion: '''Champion Aether * Small, strong orange dragoness with golden undersides * Current Queen's Champion, has a record of 28 wins in a row * Taken under Jasper's wing in her late childhood, still cared for by the queen OCs Queen Jasper (Gøssamer) King Empyrean (Fyrestørm) Crown Princess Gale (Fyrestørm) Ragnarok (Fyrestørm) Princess Alpine (Gøssamer) Champion Aether (The Stalwart Queen) Surt (EndlessVøices) Ares (EndlessVøices) Hephaestus (EndlessVøices) IceWings Status The IceWings were, before the revolution, a thriving economic paradise at one point. For only the wealthy, of course. Poor dragons starved while nobility and royalty feasted in their manors. The revolution didn't make things any better, it only brought violence and bloodshed to the kingdom. Driven by promises of wealth and liberation by their leader, Princess Direwolf, who is after her aunt's throne, the poor fight back against the rich in a pointless war for something they'll never have. The Royal Family '''Queen: '''Queen Siberia * Beautiful pale alice white-blue dragoness with cyan eyes * Younger sister of Princess Silence, killed their mother by stabbing her with a poisoned knife- there was no formal challenge * Generally ditzy and vain, a careless mother with an affinity for iceberry wine * Formerly married to King Frostedcrown, had five dragonets with him ('Joffrey, Shatter, Czar, Clarity, Snowbird). Snowbird is the only dead dragonet. * Married Polaris too quickly after Frostedcrown's death '''King: '''King Polaris * Formerly a royal guard before he married Siberia and was given authority over the military * No dragonets with Siberia * Afraid of Joffrey, Siberia's animus son, generally doesn't care for her other children '''Crown Princess: '''Princess Clarity * Pale white-blue hatchling with green eyes * Siberia's youngest living child and only living daughter * Forced into her rank after Direwolf's rebellion started * Still a young dragonet, doesn't know how to fly yet * Hatchmates with Shatter and Czar '''Princesses: '''Silence, Parraya, Direwolf, Snowbird (deceased) * Queen Siberia's sister, Silence, although the oldest, has little power in court. She is rumored to support her daughter's revolution. Initially very bitter at her sister's stealing of their mother's throne. * Princess Parraya is terribly vain and arrogant, not suit to be a queen at all. Not much is known about her opinion on Direwolf's revolution aside that she and her sister's relationship is fairly rocky. * Direwolf, Silence's youngest daughter, is the leader of a revolution that aims to take over Queen Siberia's throne. See Conflicts for more information. * Snowbird is Siberia's most recent dragonet, born in a clutch of one. Her egg was kidnapped by Direwolf's rebellion and was killed shortly after hatching. '''Princes: '''Joffrey, Shatter, Czar * Prince Joffrey is Siberia's eldest dragonet. He's an animus and sees himself above most dragons (except for his dear mommy). Rumor says that he's fathered an illegitimate dragonet with a low-ranking dragoness... * Shatter is Siberia's second eldest son, the eldest out of her second clutch. He is polite, charismatic and handsome, quite the poet, but he is poor at fighting and many other physical skills. * Czar is Siberia's youngest living dragonet. He is an exact copy of her, and unlike Shatter he's an excellent fighter. He's brutish and not that smart, but he loves his family. SandWings NightWings RainWings MudWings SeaWings